


Take Care Of Your Camper

by bwmc



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, I suck at tagging, M/M, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwmc/pseuds/bwmc
Summary: The year prior Max and David had gotten close, though not close enough for Max.Now with a new co counsolor, this year David seems too busy for special time with Max. Daniel sees an opportunity and takes it.





	Take Care Of Your Camper

Max sat at the edge of his cot frustrated. He ditched his friends and other camp members during their activity today. It was swimming camp and Max was not excited. He struggled with his body image, being so short and a little chubby for his age. He wasn’t about to just put that on full display, especially with Daniel there. David had hired Daniel just at the beginning of this summer, Max was not happy about it. As much as David frustrated him, but things changed.

Max had developed a little crush on David last year when he first got to camp. At first he was frustrating and annoying, but, David always reassured Max that he was his favorite. It made Max’s heart race every time he heard that. One night Max was having trouble sleeping, he went to the counselors cabin for David. Which led up to Max breaking down in front of David, he felt embarrassed but was surprised by a comforting kiss. Max knew adults weren’t supposed to be this close, but David really did care about him, and just wanted to take care of him. The rest of that summer David and Max were closer than ever.

_Max stayed awake, waiting on David’s tent checks at night. This routine was one Max had grown to love from his previous year. David always waited last to check on Max. When he heard the soft sound of footsteps get closer his heart started racing. He watched the tent door unzip, he pulled Mr. Honeynuts close. “Hey Max.” David said softly before moving to be sitting on the tent floor in front of Max’s cot. Max only had to look down a little from his criss cross position on his cot to make eye contact with David. “How’s my favorite little camper?” He put a gentle hand in Max’s thigh, he was in his underwear and t shirt. Max hid his grin to respond. “Im fine, best I can be here.” Max knew David knew he didn't hate camp anymore “Just fine? You know I want you to have the best time here at Camp Campbell.” His grip on Max’s thigh gripped a little as he spoke. This sent waves of teasing pleasure through Max, “Maybe you can show me then camp man?” He tried to say in his normal aggressive tone, but they both knew what was going to happen._

_David moved to sit on his knees as he leaned up, pulling Max into a deep kiss. He cupped his hands on Max’s cheeks to hold him closer. Max shifted closer into David, sitting on his knees similar to David. He felt the large hands run down his cheeks to his chest. He was about to push against David when he pulled back. “Would playing our game make today better?” David asked in a low, soft voice. Max smiled and nodded, being pushed back on his butt and kissed quickly all over his face. David laughed a little hearing Max’s little giggles from his kisses. He got back sitting up on his knees, then undid his belt._

_Max watched David unbuckle his belt and his pants, he felt his crotch starting to feel hot and tingle. David told him these feelings are normal, but only for when they play together. Once David pulled out his dick, exposing it to Max, he spoke sweetly. “You look so adorable sitting there, Max, why don’t you show me your special place?” Which Max nodded eagerly. He loved having Davids full attention like this. He pushed up his shirt to expose his small chest. He ran his fingers over his nipples, letting out a small squeak from pleasure. He watched Davids eyes as they studied him, He watched how Davids strokes were slow but sturdy. Max spread his legs apart, laying on his back. He looked at David between his legs, his eyes were transfixed on Max. “You're doing such a good job Maxie.” David leaned closer, taking in his view._

_Max reached one of his hands down to smack his own ass. He could see David really liked that by his quickening pace. Max put his legs straight in the air and looked to the side at David. He teased the tips of his fingers at the elastic of his underwear. “Take these off?” Max smiled, his breathing heavier with lust. David looked into Max’s eyes for a second before using his free hand to slowly ran his finger tips up his soft thigh before grabbing the elastic and pulling them off. Max moaned softly feeling David’s hands, as much as he would beg David would never touch him during this. Feeling his underwear off Max bend his knees and open his legs to let David see._

_David bit his lip and moaned lowly himself, seeing Max spread right in front of him was a dream. Max started rubbing his thigh were David’s hand had been. He felt himself get impatient though, so he moved his hand around his small dick. He jerked himself off whole David sat close. He whimpered and moaned, knowing David’s getting an earful, and getting close. Max used his other hand to hold one of his legs from under his knee. “David- I want you-“ Max said between breathy moans. David stayed sitting, precum leaked down his hand and onto the tent floor. Max adjusted his arm holding his leg so he could touch his hole. He’s never done anything down there, but he knew he wanted David to be the first. David felt himself get pushed off the edge as he came hard in his hand while staring at Max’s small ass. Max smiled seeing David come, he sat up and looked at him. “You’re such a good boy, this is why you're my favorite.” He took his clean hand to ruffle Max’s hair._

_Max looked at the hand with come. “Would you like to try?” David asked and held his dirty hand up. Max hesitated at first, since he’s never got to try this before. He licked the palm of David’s hand then scrunched his nose. “That tastes weird.” He didn't expect such a salty substance to come from David. David chuckled then kissed Max’s cheek. “Thank you for helping me, remember not to talk about this to anyone.” Max nodded at Davids words. He watched as his counselor buttoned his pants and belt, then putting Max’s underwear and shirt on him. He kissed Max sweetly one last time before leaving._

_Max looked around, then at himself. He started feeling exposed and gross. Max just wished David made him feel like that. He’s been told he won't have any come yet, but after tasting it he was okay with that. He thought about how good Davids larger hands would feel on all his body, especially on his privates. He laid back in his bed, pulling Mr. Honeynuts close. He fell asleep that night thinking about David._

Now here Max is, pulling at his own hair while hiding away. He started feeling hatred towards his own body last summer, David not wanting to touch him made him think there was something wrong with him. He didn't figure David would notice his absence either, since he hired Daniel it was all he seemed to be focused on. Max hated wanting David’s attention so bad, but they had gotten so close, they did so much, he didn't want to believe it didn't matter to David. Max lays on his side, pulling his familiar stuffed bear close to his chest. He felt like his stuffed animal was the only thing he could trust, he saw Mr. Honeynuts as his only friend. Max found himself crying after getting lost in his thoughts. He wiped his eyes and looked at his bear, was he his only one he could be close to? He remembered how happy he was close to David, he wishes he could have those times again. After a second Max thought, maybe doing that would make him feel better. He could just think of David, would that even be the same. Max has felt so bad for so long he thought it would be worth a shot.

Max bit his lip and listened for a moment to see if anyone was looking for him. He didn't hear anything, so he slowly pulled his pants down just enough to expose his crotch. He still had his underwear, since he was a little nervous about this. He told himself Mr. Honeynuts wouldnt mind, they were close friends after all. He pushed the stuffed animal against his crotch hard and let out a small moan. He imagined what it would be like if it were David touching him. That thought made him grind up against his toy. He imagined David coming to check his tent, but instead of sitting infront of his cot he would sit next to Max. They’d start to kiss while Max reaches up to latch onto David. Max got frustrated while getting more deep into thought, he needed more. He sat up and pulled his pants and underwear off before getting back on his cot. He sat up on his knees and put his stuff animal between his legs. “David-“ He moaned out while grinding himself on Mr. Honeynuts. He went back to his thoughts of David grinding up against him, and tell him how good he’s been. Max moaned a little louder, not aware of his surroundings the closer he got to his orgasm. He held to the edge of the cot with his eyes closed, feeling on the edge of coming, he suddenly felt a foreign touch going through his hair.

Before he could react his head was pulled up to look at who it was. Max felt his body shut down, he had hoped to see David, but instead at greeted with Daniel. “Oh my, Max, What do we have here?” Daniel said in his adult voice as he looked at Max up and down. Max quickly grabbed at the bottom of his hoodie and pulled it down, then pushing Mr. Honeynuts behind him. “W-What the hell? You should ask before coming in!” Max would’ve been more confident in his voice if he hadn't been seconds before coming. “David got worried when you left, so I came to find you. I didn’t expect this from you though.” He said almost grinning. “I see why David talks about you so much.” Max was going to tell him to leave, but hearing that David talked about him made him more interested in knowing more. “Really? I mean- What did he say?” He tried to sound like he didn’t care that much. “He’s told me about how you both bonded so well, how you guys would go on hikes, or sit by the docks and talk at night.” Max was confused, they never did any if that stuff. “-But, i’m thinking now those were all lies.” Daniel added, he saw right through David’s innocent mask. “What are you talking about?” Max asked while Daniel had made his way to be sitting in front of his cot. “Tell me, Max, where did you learn how to do this?” He gestured at the stuffed animal behind Max. “I have a internet connection outside this camp, i'm not stupid.” It wasn’t necessarily a lie, he did see some pictures of this stuff before. “Even how to moan out David’s name?” Max froze when Daniel said that. He heard him calling out? How long had Daniel been there. “I’m not here to get you in trouble, actually, i’d love to help you.” Max was stuck in his spot, not only was Daniel taking David, he wanted to touch him now. “Hell no. Just leave.” He held his hoodie firmly. “Is it because i’m not David? You know, i’m better than him.”

Daniel sat up while on his knees and reached out for Max. He slapped Daniels hand away, “David doesn't even do anything with me!” Max snapped, he was so frustrated with David not wanting to get closer, then leaving for Daniel. “Then why don't you let me. You're so special, Max, it's hard to believe David wouldn’t want to.” Max didn't want to hear those words come from Daniel, mostly because he did want someone there. He felt a void that needed to be filled, but he didn't want it with Daniel. Before Max could reply Daniel had kissed him, making sure to be soft. He held Max’s shoulders to keep them connected.

Daniel had planned this before hand. Since he started working with David, he would non stop talk about Max. Daniel figured something was going on, but not this. He knew about Max’s parents, where he runs off too, everything. As much as David talked about Max he could hardly believe he didn't give into his temptations, especially since Max was so adorable. He pulled out of the kiss and looked down at the smaller boy. Max’s was looking into Daniel’s eyes, he was deciding how to react. “You really are different from the others, better. You're the perfect little boy Max.” Daniel spoke softly and caressed Max’s cheek. Max couldn't do this again. He didn't want to he told lies, David has said the same things.

Max suddenly felt Daniels hand on his thigh, rubbing circles. “Let me make you feel good, you deserve this baby.” Max let out a sudden moan when he felt Daniels hand grab his crotch. He finally let go of his hoodie, he felt embarrassed being this exposed to Daniel, this was supposed to be him and Davids special time. Daniel palmed over Max’s dick and kissed him softly, trailing his kisses down his neck. Max’s breathing got heavier as the feeling from earlier returned. It felt different than just with himself, Daniel was much bigger than him, and seemed to know what to do at the right time. He pushed his hips into Daniels hand more and grabbed onto his shirt. Daniel slid his hand down to poke at Max’s hole. “Do you want more?” He asked teasingly. Max nodded and held onto Daniels shirt tighter.

Daniel grinned and grabbed Max’s hips to lay him down. This position was all too familiar for Max, except David wasn't watching. Daniel leaned down and started to suck him off. “F-Fuck-“ Max stuttered out. His dick was small enough Daniel could deep throat him easily. This was Max’s first time experiencing this feeling, and he was loving it way too much. He brushed his fingers through Daniels hair and pulled, feeling his suppressed orgasm start to built again. Daniel hummed and pulled off Max’s tiny cock. “Let daddy make you feel all better.” He pushed Max’s legs apart and on his chest, earning a moan from him. Max didn’t know how to feel about Daniel calling himself that, He knows there's lots of people who are into it online, but David never brought it up, maybe because of his parents. His thoughts were cut off by feeling Daniel lick his hole. He let out a string of moans as Daniel ate him out.

Max felt like he was about to explode, his throat was unable to produce sound. He let out a weak cry as he came, though it was dry. Daniel let go of Max then sat next to him on the cot. “You did so good baby, did you like that?” He ran his hand across Max’s stomach, feeling his soft skin and heavy breathing. Max nodded and looked around for a second then grabbed his stuffed bear he had thrown aside earlier. Daniel laughed a little seeing how cute Max really was, David was right about that. “Does David ever take care of you after?” He asked while pulling Max’s underwear back on him. “No, but, i’ve never done this.” Max held Mr. Honeynuts tightly. Daniel ran his hand through Max’s hair. “Even if you never got this far, you still work hard.” He then picked Max up and cradled him close. “When I get back I’ll tell David you aren't feeling well. But for now you just relax and fall asleep.” His words were spoken low and sweetly.

Max grabbed at Daniel’s shirt, this is what he wanted from David, but, he didn’t imagine it felt that great, “Why do you care?” Daniel held him closer and answered. “You’re special Max, I know you haven't been that fond of me, but I care about you more than anyone.” He kissed Max’s forehead. Max almost didn't believe Daniel’s words, but he made sure he felt good, it Daniel wasn't rough, or just sat there. If he did care about him more than anyone, that also meant David, and they spent all their time together. “Stay here with me....” Max wanted to keep asking but he felt his exhaustion catch up to him. “Okay, Max, I love you.” Daniel held Max as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Daniel couldn't believe it was that easy, after hearing all of what David said and observing him for the short amount of time he was there, he thought it might be harder. It was saddening to think David made Max do all the work for him with no pay off. Max was craving any attention from adults who showed they cared, it was a dangerous situation. At least he was there to stop anyone from hurting him now, Daniel thought to himself.


End file.
